


Too Little Time

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Little Fluff To Begin With, Angst, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Modern Era, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Merlin is waiting at the train station to pick up Arthur when he gets the call and life is no longer as bright as it had been.





	

Merlin had been so excited for this day; when he’d finally get to see Arthur again after being apart for two months. They’d called and messaged and occasionally skyped but it hadn't been the same as waking up with his boyfriend next to him everyday.

Arthur hadn't even left England, he’d just gone south to London at his father’s request. Merlin had wanted to go with him, he almost had, but then the high school he worked at decided mock exams needed bringing up earlier in the year so he couldn't find a way to escape.

Merlin loved his job. It helped that he had lived through everything he was teaching as well. He loved teaching. Exams, not so much. Arthur was an actor, theatre mostly but he had given up the stage when he’d moved in with Merlin. It had been entirely Arthur’s decision; he gave drama classes now and did some online job that Merlin didn't understand but got them enough money to be comfortable with.

Merlin arrived at the train station early, unable to sit still. His nerves and anticipation setting his magic alight in his blood, he would sometimes flick a leaf or warm himself with it just to keep it under his control. He eventually sat down on one of the few benches, constantly checking his phone for messages or missed calls. He’d heard nothing from Arthur since yesterday when he’d sent Merlin his estimated arrival time. Nothing. It was weird.

Out of the two, Arthur was oddly the clingy one when they were apart. Even though it had been Merlin who had had to wait centuries on his own based on a riddle from a crazy old dragon. Logically he should be the clingy one now Arthur was back.

An hour passed and the train was late. He knew for a fact that it hadn't arrived and departed unnoticed, it was simply late. British trains always were. But his magic coiled around like a stone in the pit of his stomach and constricted his lungs with every breath.

Another half an hour passed filled with unanswered calls and texts before the train rocked up to the station. Merlin sighed in relief and stood up, looking around to try and find the familiar blond hair he missed to his very soul.

The crowd thinned. The train left. Arthur wasn't there. Merlin checked the information he had been sent. He was where he should be at the right time but Arthur wasn't. Merlin tried to call him again but no one answered. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes. This wasn't Arthur’s way of leaving him, not after everything they’d been through. In this life and in Camelot.

The once restless magic was now like concrete in his veins. Merlin blinked away the tears and picked up his phone again.

“Mum?” Merlin’s voice was a hoarse whisper.

“Merlin? Aren't you meant to be meeting Arthur? Are you alright?”

“He’s not here.” Merlin took a deep breath and spoke louder. “He’s not here, Mum.” 

Merlin had never been more glad that everyone he’d known in Camelot had been reincarnated along with Arthur.

“Oh sweetie. I'm sure it’s nothing. He probably just missed the train. You know how he is when he has to visit Uther.” Her voice was reassuring and comforting.

“Yeah...yeah. You’re right. Um...I have to go, there’s another call. It might be Arthur. I’ll call you back in a minute.”

“Okay, honey.”

Merlin breathed another sigh of relief when it was Arthur’s caller ID on the screen.

“Arthur! I swear to any God, you prat, you better not hav-” 

“Hello? Is this...Merlin?” 

Merlin froze, that wasn't Arthur’s voice.

“Yes.”

“Ah, good. I'm very sorry to have to do this over the phone-”

“Is he alright? Who are you? Is Arthur okay?”

“I'm a detective, I'm sorry but Arthur was in an armed robbery and didn't make it.”

“How?” Merlin felt himself tense up, the tears falling down his face were warm and he hurt. More than the first time. So much worse. At least he had been there then, had said goodbye, had held him in his arms. Now the last time Merlin had seen Arthur was two months ago, the memory of their parting kiss t this very station had already half faded.

“A gunshot, a pistol, to the head. It was quick, he wouldn't have felt much pain.”

Merlin dropped the phone and forced himself to breathe and sit down on the concrete, all the eyes of the other people on him.

Arthur was gone again and this time there was no assurance that he would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
